Pokemon Red and Blue
by AmeatureStitch
Summary: Red finds out about his love for Blue and soon they both fall in love and go on an epic adventure. This story takes place after pokemon sun and moon.
1. Blue's Return

It was a typical morning for Red. He had no idea what would happen that day. "Hey Red!" Red looked outside of his window to see Green. Red had just recently moved to the Kalos region hoping to find new experiences then in the Kanto region. Green and some of Red's friends were visiting the Kalos region to battle the gymleaders. "Green! It's five o'clock in the morning. What are you doing waking me up this early?!" he said. Green looked as if she had no idea but quickly replied "Gymleaders never sleep! And neither will the champion of the Kanto region." Red shrugged and then instantly fell back to sleep. The next time Red woke up he saw his best bud Charizard standing right next to him. He noticed that in his hand was a letter. Red took the letter from Charizard's hand and opened it. It read: _Dear Red, I know that you now live in the Kalos region. Gramps told me. For summer break I'll be heading down there to see you. Hope you're ready because summer's just a few weeks. Can't wait to see you… Blue._ "BLUE!" Red exclaimed excited to see him. After a little while together Red and Blue became best friends. Blue got accepted into a school for gifted pokemon trainers and their friendship was no more. Blue couldn't take his phone with him to the academy so they couldn't really contact each other anymore. Red actually moved to Kalos because of that. He couldn't cope with not being with Blue and, thought that by moving far away from the Kanto region would help. But he still felt a little sad. Red got up and brushed his teeth. Then, he took a shower whilst still thinking about Blue. He couldn't shake the thought of him out of his head. Red got out of the shower and put on his clothes. "He's coming down for the summer. Maybe I'll stop thinking about him then." Red said out loud without meaning to. When Red opened the door to leave his house he saw all of his friends. Yellow, Green, Professor Oak, and BLUE! "Took you long enough!" Blue said. Red stood there in astonishment. "Blue I thought you were coming here after you got out for summer." "Well, I graduated last week. And Gramps here told me you were in the Kalos region so I decided to come here." Blue replied.


	2. The trip to Kakos

"So, Red what do you want to do first?" Blue asks Red. They are at the Pokemon Fair. Charizard and Blastoise walked behind them seeing all of the amazing pokemon and booths. "Let's head over to the rollercoasters. Maybe we should right flight of Mewtwo first." Red replied. Blue looked up and saw the huge coaster that flew high above the fair. He was afraid but, because Red wanted to go on all of a sudden Blue wanted to go on too. "Aw man! The lines to long!" Red exclaimed. "Red it's fine we can go on another ride like Zubat's cave adventure." Blue suggested trying desperately not to go on the first option. Red looked at Blue and smiled. As long as Blue was there with him Red really didn't care. He followed Blue to the dark ride and they enjoyed the rest of the day together and, soon as the days went on they enjoyed the summer together.

1 YEAR LATER…

"So, you wanted to battle me right?" Red asked Professor Sycamore. Red's phone starts to ring and he answers it. "Yeah. Blue I told you Professor Sycamore wanted me to come over to his lab today. I know I've already packed. Yes Oak told me everything about the Kakos region." Red had found out that he had talked for too long and quickly hung up. Professor Sycamore looked at him with a confused look but quickly brought out his pokemon. He had a Fenniken Red sent out Greeninja.

After the battle Sycamore let Red borrow another pokemon for the journey. _Does he think that I'll need another pokemon for our trip to Kakos?_ Red thought. "I'm fine Professor. You're going to need those for the next generation of kids that want a starter." And with that Red left the lab and headed to the house he shared with Blue. As he walked in the house he noticed that Blue wasn't there. Usually he was always there and Red was the one who was gone. He dialed Blue's number and called him. "What do you want?" Blue asked. "Where are you? I told you that when I got back we could go." Red said. Blue gasped and quickly ran out of the gym.


End file.
